Give Me Something To Believe In
by GramaticallySpeaking
Summary: Draco and Ginny are finally together. They haven't told anyone yet, which leads to some possibly dangerous problems. Will they last?
1. Alone At Last?

-1Author's Note: I do not claim to be J.K Rowling, and therefore must deny any connections to the Harry Potter Universe. Everything within these chapters is completely fictitious, and of my own imagination. Thank you JK for creating such magical characters. Without further notice, please read, review, and enjoy.

**Give Me Something To Believe In**

Draco Malfoy was lying on his bed. His mother had just left the Malfoy Manor for the week and left him with the house to himself. His father, Lucius Malfoy, had been murdered by Lord Voldemort in the war. Draco didn't care, to be honest. He'd been abused mercilessly by his father, and the death of him was one of the best things that had happened in a long time.

Just then, there was a knock on the window. Ginny Weasley was standing there, wearing a Gryffindor scarf, and a sweater that had obviously been made by her mother. He unlocked the glass window and pushed it open so she had enough room to get in.

"Well, well, well, Weasley. What brings you here?" he spat at her playfully.

Ginny Weasley, who was too busy getting in the window on her own glared up at him.

"Why thank you for helping me in, Malfoy. And you know very well why I'm here, so don't pretend you don't."

She was too flustered to pick up his sarcasm, and walked over to the large chair with a green and silver Slytherin emblem embroidered on it. He face was red from the wind whipping at it, and her hands were numb from the cold. Draco, who was giving her a curious look as she just walked over to his chair and sat down.

"You know, usually I don't let Gryffindors, such as yourself, into my room. You should feel honored."

Draco wasn't really in the mood to torment the girl any longer. She looked like she was in a bad mood already. He stood up and walked over to the chair, and sat down with her. The chair was just large enough for the two of them.

"Fine then, what did you really need to talk to me about? I mean.. couldn't it have waited until the school year? I have the week to myself here and was going to invite some people over.. It better be important."

The red head looked over to the blonde Slytherin Prince that was now sitting alongside her. Leaning her head over, she let the side of her head fall lightly against his shoulder.

They'd been seeing each other for a few months now, but hadn't told anyone. Ginny hadn't even told Hermione about the inter-house relationship. Neither of them felt it was anyone else's business to give their input on the two's relationship. So what if one was a Gryffindor, and the other was a Slytherin. They're out of school, and houses shouldn't matter. They were both pure bloods, and that was all that should count. His mother would support him, and with his father dead, things couldn't be easier. The Weasley family would love him being with Ginny, due to his significant wealth.

"We need to decide what we're going to do about us. We can't keep this a secret much longer. Especially when the Homecoming Ball takes place at Hogwarts. I want you to come with me as my date. I can't just bring some Gryffindor to act as my boyfriend. I want you to be there."

"And I want to be there too. But this is hard for me. What would the other Slytherins think? It's one thing for a Gryffindor to like a Slytherin. But a Slytherin to be in love with a Gryffindor? IT isn't an every-day thing."

"So is it that you're ashamed to be seen with me? That's it then?"

Draco felt a pain in his chest when he heard those words come out of her lips. It was those lips that he'd been so attached to, and he was being hurt by the very words from them.

"Don't you ever think that, Ginny. You know I love you more than anything."

He kissed her softly, his arm wrapping around her waist, and pulling her closer to him. His other arm was used to keep his weight off of her as he lie on top of her. His hips were pressed lightly into hers, and their lips met for a second, and third time in a peaceful silence. He moved his head sideways and kissed her neck, biting it playfully. It wasn't hard enough to leave a mark, but it was hard enough for her to feel, and to make her want him to leave his mark.

Ginny, who was incredibly tired, tried to get Draco off of him. As much as she loved him, she wasn't ready for something like this. Not right now anyway. She kissed him, and pushed him off of her.

"Not now Draco.. Please."

Draco didn't need to be told twice. He didn't want to upset her, and ruin his chanced with her later on. He picked her up softly, and carried her over to his bed. He walked back to his chair, and conjured himself a blanket. He curled up and was asleep in minutes. Before long, the entire Malfoy Manor was sleeping silently.


	2. Back to the Beginning

-1Author's Note: This chapter is basically a flashback of what happened prior to chapter 1. Hope you enjoy.. And thanks for the reviews. I seriously had no intention of posting this up here.. Please read and review.

Ginny Weasley was soundless sleeping in the arms of Draco Malfoy. She was exhausted from the journey over to his place, and all she wanted was sleep. She felt somewhat bad for turning him down earlier, but she really wasn't in the mood. She turned slightly, positioning her subconscious body away from him, whilst in the middle of a dream.

---

_Professor McGonagall stood at the foot of the staff table and the entire hall went silent. The rest of the staff was seated behind her, and the four long tables had been removed, and chairs were set up. There were just enough for every student present. The houses were still separated, noticeable only by the colors of the students robes. _

_Awkward conversation began to flood throughout the hall as there was a silence longer than anyone had intended. Minerva McGonagall was the new headmistress at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The Great War was raging now, and families were reluctant to send their children back to Hogwarts. It was decided, however, that Hogwarts was one of the safest places in the Wizarding world, even after the loss of Dumbledore. Though gone, the charms he placed upon the school made it incredibly hard to access without the knowledge of the staff prior to their arrival._

_She raised her hand again, and the hall was filled with silence. She stepped forward to be near the students, and stared at a few in particular._

"_I would personally like with welcome you back to Hogwarts this year. I know that some of you are here by order of your parents, and some are here to continue education. It is my duty to keep each and every one of you completely safe, and out of harm's way. This being said, I ensure you that Hogwarts is still a safe structure, despite the war raging outside these walls. We will remain open until the safety is endangered of any individual student."_

_The attention of every student was directed to the woman in front of them. Minerva noticed the silence, and stared at the children before her, and the empty rows of chairs for the first years, which were waiting out in the side hall. _

"_Before we begin the sorting, I know some of you may question the new setup of the Great Hall. We will be keeping the old format of the four long tables, but in case of emergency, I wish you all to remember this set up, so there is no panic when a meeting is needed for the entire student body, and faculty. Now, if you'd all be kind enough to stand, we can return to the long tables for the sorting and the feast." _

_Every student rose and the chairs vanished, and replaced by the four long tables, with their respective house banners hanging above them. Professor McGonagall smiled and waved her hand towards a door off to the side of the Great Hall._

"_Let the sorting begin!"_

_---_

_Draco Malfoy was the new Head Boy at Hogwarts. He'd been cleared of all charges, his father had been sent to Azkaban for using the Imperious Curse on his own child. When Lord Voldemort heard of this, he murdered Lucius in his cell, as well as other Death Eaters that had failed him. It was the largest murder within the prison since one cell mate's attempt at blowing his cell wall up failed miserably, killing 5 with the explosion, and three more with toxic fumes of the rubble, and curse. _

_With the gold badge pinned neatly to his Slytherin Robes, Draco strutted through the Great Hall at breakfast the next morning. He was not going to miss any chance to brag about his title as Head Boy, and wasn't going to pass on taking and point from Gryffindor House. He glanced over to the Gryffindor table and saw the youngest Weasley by herself. After deciding it was the perfect opportunity, having no other Gryffindors in the hall, Draco silently approached the young red head._

"_So, Weasley, where's your filthy brother and his mud blood girlfriend?"_

"_Beat it, Malfoy, I'm in no mood for your ridiculous taunting right now."_

"_Oh, having a bad day are we," he smirked, "what a shame."_

"_I said beat it Malfoy. I'm not playing games right now. Just leave. Seriously."_

"_I'd watch your mouth if I were you, Weasley. It just might cost you some House Points."_

"_Draco, the year started yesterday. Classes don't start until Monday. THERE ARE NO HOUSE POINTS TO TAKE!"_

"_Think you're being wise, eh? Let's see what your mud blood fr--"_

_Draco Malfoy was not able to complete his sentence, for Ginny had turned abruptly from the Gryffindor table and hit him square in the chest with a hex. Draco toppled over, his shoulder colliding with the edge of the Ravenclaw table. Several outbursts of laughter and giggling broke out, but Ginny Weasley had no reaction of the sort._

"_Her name is Hermione, and if you ever call her that again, you'll be dealing with me, and it won't be as light-hearted as this. I promise you that."_

_Ginny picked up her books and walked out of the Great Hall, making sure to kick Malfoy in the chest as she left._

_Draco couldn't believe what just happened.. He hadn't planned on harassing her this much.. Just a bit of playing around. She blew this into something so much larger than it really was. And now.. people were.. laughing at him? He wouldn't settle for this. Glancing up at the Staff table, he noticed it was empty aside from Professor Flitwick and Professor Sprout. He glared over at a couple of Ravenclaws that were laughing at him. Without much hesitation, he found himself on his feet quickly maneuvering to the group of giggling Ravenclaws. _

"_You think it's funny, do you? Getting hexed to the ground?"_

_The group of Ravenclaw girls just stared at him, and burst out laughing more, nodding their heads furiously._

"_You won't after I'm finished with you.."_

_He raised his wand and started muttering a curse that would cause the hair of the girls to twist into knots and turn an ugly shade of puke yellow. He wasn't going to cause them harm, just a good trip to the Hospital Wing for laughing at him getting knocked to the floor. By a Weasley. He was almost completed with the hex when his wand shot from his hand to the floor. Draco quickly looked around and his eyes rested on Severus Snape, who was striding up the aisle towards him._

"_What the hell do you think you're doing Draco? Hexing second years in the middle of the Great Hall? Have you gone mad?"_

"_What are you doing here. I thought you were on the run from the ministry after murdering Dumbledore."_

"_I was. Until a document was found in his office by Professor McGonagall stating that I was to kill him instead of you, Draco. Albus did not wish you to suffer the consequences of murdering him, and wished you to finish your education here. He knew you did not wish to do Lord Voldemort's bidding, and wasn't going to let your father gain loyalty to the Dark Lord through you. He planned this all. I wasn't to tell you until I arrived back. Minerva asked be back. I will, sadly, be returning to my post as the Potions Master. Minerva--ah-- Professor McGonagall decided they needed someone specially trained for the Dark Arts, with Voldemort at such power, and Albus gone. She's decided I am needed to brew potions for those that may get attacked during the war, and must keep a personal storage of several key potions on hand. Especially.. Why am I telling you this? It's none of your business. Why were you about to attack two second years?"_

"_They were.. um.. laughing, sir."_

"_You were about to hex two second years to no end because they were **laughing** at you? What's your problem Draco?"_

"_Well they were laughing because that Weasley girl hexed me."_

"_Alright, you've got your sympathy, but that's no reason to hex them. Especially as the Head Boy. And I'm sure Ginny had a perfectly good reason to do what she did."_

_Draco stared at Severus. He couldn't believe the words he was hearing. Was Severus Snape actually defending a Weasley? What was wrong with this situation? He didn't really care. He just wanted to get Snape out of his face._

"_Fine. I'll go apologize to her, if you want me to so much."_

"_Ah, so you aren't as stupid as most people figured.."_

_Draco glared as her stood up and walked out of the Great Hall in search of Ginny Weasley._

_---_

Ginny rolled in her sleep. She was having trouble remembering what happened after this. She never left the Great Hall. She stood just inside the doorway, listening to Snape and Draco talk. She knew Severus was still in the Order, so he must've been told to kill Dumbledore for Draco. She never believed he want back to the Death Eaters. She still didn't.

Draco was awake. He couldn't sleep. Not after she just rejected him like that. He felt hurt. He didn't get why she wasn't in the mood to do anything. She always was. Well, except tonight. He never wanted to force her to do anything, but it still hurt him to bee rejected like this. He wasn't even given a reason as to why.

"Gin, you up?"

No answer.

"Ginny?"

Still nothing. Ginny turned once again, trying to remember the rest of that day.

---

_Ginny watched as Draco stood up and walked towards the doors leading to the Entrance Hall. She panicked. How was she to hide with him coming over right now. She turned and began to run when she heard someone talking. She stopped and turned around. It was Snape. He called Draco back over and they were talking. Ginny sighed. 'Thank God' she thought, running down the stairs to the cellars. She kept running until she found the portrait of the bowl of fruit, and tickled the green pear, gaining access to the Hogwarts Kitchens. She ducked inside and the portrait closed. Hopefully Draco wouldn't look here for her._

_Draco rolled his eyes when Severus called him over, yet again, to talk to him._

"_What Snape, you told me to go apologize, and I can't do that if I don't find her first."_

"_I want you to find her, and then come meet me in my office. By yourself. We need to.. Catch up on things."_

"_Is that all, sir?"_

_He turned and left the Great Hall before he was dismissed by Snape, though he didn't care. There was nothing else being said. Not until they were in Snape's office, anyway._

_Draco didn't have the least idea where to look for her. He figured sher would probably go back up to Gryffindor common room to get away from him. He figured he'd start at the bottom of the school and work up, a bad idea if she was in fact up in Gryffindor Tower._

_He walked into the Entrance Hall and walked left of the stairs to the first floor, and descended into the dark stairwell of the dungeons. He thought he'd check the Potions classroom, and any of the deserted classrooms in the dark, slimy dungeons. The first door on the right belonged to the Slytherin Prefects. Draco, of course, knew how to access the room, but figured it worthless since Ginny wouldn't know that. The door on the left brought you to the old Ancient Runes classroom, used before people complained about it being too depressing to be a classroom. He opened the door and found nothing but a few old wooden desks, and some empty glass vials. Useless to him._

_Why was he even looking for her? Just because some bloke wants him to apologize for taunting her, doesn't mean he has to. He opened a second door and found Severus Snape's thing lying neatly on the floor. He suspected this would be his new office, judging by the large, oak desk and other possessions he knew belonged to Severus. He left the dungeons in an irritable manner, not sure why he was still looking. _

_At the next landing, he entered an unfamiliar corridor. He knew it was the cellars, but he never remember this particular passage way. It was lined with individual portraits of certain fruits, all individual. It was curious. Why would Hogwarts have a corridor lined with fruit? He was about to leave and he tripped at the end of the hall. He stuck out his arms to try to break his fall and his landed on a portrait of a bowl of fruit. His hand traced down a green pear, and it jumped to the side. _

_Draco was mesmerized. He'd never seen the kitchens before. House elves were walking around, cheerily talking and going about their business or preparing the lunch for the students and staff for later this evening. It was amazing to watch them work. He entered the room, and the portrait returned to its position, concealing the kitchens. _

_Ginny could wait for a few minutes. This was amazing. He walked around, and a house elf ran up to him, offering him some bread. He took it, appreciating a house elf for the first time. He looked at them again and noticed it was Dobby, his old house elf. He thought about saying something, but thought against it incase the elf had some bitter feeling toward him._

_He was about to leave when he noticed a glint of red hair in the back corner. He stood up on his tip-toes and saw it was, in fact, Ginny Weasley. He stepped forward, and before long, he was standing right behind her. He reached out and tapped her shoulder._

_Ginny turned and gasped when she saw who it was before her._

"_What is it, Malfoy? Come to harass me some more? Didn't' get enough of it earlier this morning? I've no problem hexing you again."_

"_Relax. I'm here to apologize. I didn't think it would hurt you like it did. I was just messing around." _

"_Really? And why is it that I should believe such a foul git such as yourself?"_

"_Watch it Weasley. Don't insult me like that again, or we can go at it right here."_

_Ginny stared at Draco, and he thought about what he just said. He turned a light shade of red after realizing how she had taken what he said._

"_I.. uhm.. didn't mean it like that. I swear. I.. just.. uhm.. oh dear."_

_Ginny broke into a fit of giggles as he tried to explain the situation. She couldn't help it. It was awkward, in a hilarious sense, that is._

"_You're so into me," she declared, quite confidently._

"_Excuse me?"_

"_You heard me. You've got it bad."_

"_I do not!"_

"_You wouldn't be trying to correct yourself if you didn't mean it. You would've insulted me, and run off."_

_She sniggered and stood up and kissed him on his cheek. She then began to walk out of the kitchens. She looked over her shoulder, and giggled again._

"_What is it, Weasley?"_

"_You're happy to see me aren't you.."_

"_Why would you.." He stopped, and realized when she meant, and cursed himself silently._

_---_

Ginny smiled in her sleep. That was how it all started. That was how they ended up together, ever since that second day of last year. She turned to face Draco, and opened one eye. Draco was still awake and looking into her eyes. She smiled again, this time to Draco, and kissed him softly. That second day of school changed everything.


	3. I Love You, Do You Love Me Back?

-1**Author's Note: **Here you go. Sorry it took a while to update this.. I went on vacation and was just so busy. I'm also reading the seventh Harry Potter book since I was delayed in getting it, due to being on vacation. grins Well, I hope you all enjoy this chapter, and, as always, reviews are always welcome.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own, or claim to own, any of the Harry Potter community. This work is complete fiction, and entirely my own work.

Ginny Weasley woke up early that morning. She glanced around the room for a clock, but found nothing to aide her in finding out just how early she had awoken. She looked over to Draco, who was soundlessly sleeping, his body slightly curled. She smiled down at him before turning away and walking out of the room.

Shadows were cast all about her, and she slowly tried to navigate her way about the large manor. Clearly, the Malfoy's home was much larger than the Weasley's Burrow. Ginny found herself walking down corridor after corridor, hoping that she would soon find a way to the kitchen. Well, she was hoping she'd be able to find a room that didn't bring her to another corridor as time slowly passed. It took roughly fifteen minutes before she found her way into a dimly lit room that looked as if it were a storage room.

Peering around, Ginny noticed that there were small vials on the shelves. Vial after vial, Ginerva Weasley felt herself curious about the contents. She reached up and grasped a random bottle in her delicate hands. It was covered in a fine layer of dust, but she blew it off and twisted the bottle to read the label. It had been written in a quick scrawl, one she assumed to have been that of Lucius Malfoy. It was difficult to read, but after some concentration, she made out the ingredient name. "Lovage" It was quite unfamiliar to her, but it looked as if a bunch of leaves had been carelessly stuffed inside the glass vial. Not sure of it's ability, she placed it back on the shelve, and looked around some more.

There were many fascinating potions, and ingredients to be found here. Lacewing flies, leeches, powdered bicorn horn, knotgrass, fluxweed, shredded boomslang skin, all ingredients necessary for the Polyjuice Potion. She was amazed. There was also vials of the Draught of the Living Dead, Love Potions beyond belief, and even some Veritiserum. She was tempted to take the vial, and without much thought, she slipped it into her robes, tucking it into one of the innermost pockets. Ginny heard a noise coming from behind her, and she quickly opened the door in front of her, and made an escape into an unfamiliar room.

This room, however, was even more strange than the room she was just in. Inside was a large metal table, with stone pillars around the perimeter of the room. The table had several metal chairs around it, most of which were strewn about, in a most untidy fashion. It seemed as if whoever was last in her left in a hurry. Finding herself curious, Ginny walked up to the table, and began looking around. Her left hand was softly resting on the table, the cold metal feeling somewhat soothing in the summer's humid air. There were papers thrown about the table, most of which bore important records about Ministry officials. This caused Ginny to remember where she was. The Malfoy Manor was probably home to several Death Eater gatherings. She was probably in a room where they had last met. What confused her, however, was why one chair, just left of the head of the table, was against the wall, and somewhat distorted.

She gasped when the door she had entered creaked as it opened behind her. There, standing before her, was Narcissa Malfoy. The look on Narcissa's was that of cutter confusion. She knew who the girl was. But what did didn't understand, was why the Weasley girl was in her house at 4:30 in the morning. She stepped inside the meeting room, and the door closed behind her, clicking shut, and locking. Ginny just looked at the woman, not sure what was going to happen.

"Why? Please, just tell my why you are in my house at this hour."

"I -- uhm.. It was.. uh.."

"Was this Draco's idea? To invite you over while I was out for the week? Answer me!"

"Y-Yes, he told me to come over since you'd be gone for a while. He said he needed to talk to me."

Narcissa stared down at the young woman before her. She really did not hate the girl, nor did she have anything against the Weasley family. But when you're married to Lucius Malfoy, or were, rather, you don't have much of an opinion.

"Well, Ms. Weasley, have you and Draco had your chance to talk about whatever it was that he needed you for?" He tone was calm now, knowing she had been invited over, and didn't just show up at the house.

Ginny was rather shocked by how calm Narcissa Malfoy was taking this. Finding her and all. Especially in a room that once held meetings with Lord Voldemort.

"Well, no, we haven't. I got here late last night, and I was.. well, I was exhausted, so we both went to bed shortly after I had arrived here."

"Wait, Ms. Weasley, you mean to tell me what my son slept with you while I was out of the house last night?"

Ginny felt her face flush. Nothing had happened, and she wasn't sure if it was worth saying that, because she was quite sure his mother would not believe anything she told him of the sort. She looked at her feet, and then thought about how relieved she was the she had the Veritiserum instead of leaving it in the room behind her.

"Well, uh, not really. I mean, we both were in the same bed, yeah, but nothing happened. He didn't touch me or anything. And we.. we were both fully clothed."

This seemed to make Narcissa visibly relieved, as she wouldn't have to worry about anything bad happening form the late-night encounter the two had had the night before.

"Well, then, Ginny, is it? I guess you can go back up to Draco's room so you can have that talk he needed with you. You're welcome to stay here as long as you'd like, as long as both of your parents are alright with the idea." And with that, Narcissa Malfoy turned and walked out of the room through a door opposite that of the potion storage room.

Ginny just nodded to the woman as she left. My God, that was the oddest thing that's ever happened to me, she thought as she opened the door the potions storage, and made her way back through corridor after corridor, until she found herself outside of Draco's room. She could hear movement, but she wasn't sure whether or not she should enter, or whether she should knock, or just wait outside. She grinned and opened the door silently.

Draco was standing up, his back to the door, when Ginny opened the door. He had been changing, and was just pulling up a pair of black jeans, that were tight enough to frame his gorgeous leg muscles, as well as his ass. Ginny couldn't help but stare. Her attention was taken from his waist when he pulled his shirt up over his head, and threw it carelessly to the floor beside him. At this invitation, the youngest Weasley walked up behind him, and wrapped her arms around his chest, her hands gliding over the smooth, pale skin. Her hands slid across his abs, which were clearly defined from his long, hard hours of quid ditch training back in his Hogwarts days. She didn't say a word, and hadn't planned on it, either. Before Draco could say anything, Ginny turned him around and pulled him towards her into a kiss deeper than he'd had with anyone ever before.

Before he could even think about anything to say, Draco put his arms around the girl's waist, and pulled her even closer to him. His hands held her up against his body, as they continued to kiss. There was a quick pause, in which Ginny managed to kick the door shut while removing her shoes. She pressed her body back up against his, and pushed him back, up against a wall. Her tongue met his, and entered his mouth, quickly fighting for dominance. She'd won. Her hands couldn't stay still on the gorgeous flesh before her. Without hesitation, they began to slide all over his body, her right hand finding it's way tangled in his hair.

Draco was in a state of ecstasy. He was wondering where this fire had gone in the girl he loved. His lips never left Ginny's, and he didn't want it to end. Anything this girl did, she did with perfection, and that's what he loved about her. Perfection. He centered his thoughts on her, and what was happening now. He turned his head slightly, and casually bit the girl's lip, and smirking before kissing her once more. Ginny just grinned at him before she went back to kissing him.

The moment was perfect. There was nothing that could have made Draco, or Ginny, happier. Nothing, that is, except Narcissa Malfoy. She'd been in her room when she thought she would check in and make sure her son was up, and treating his guest properly. When she opened the door, her eyes could not believe what she was seeing. Properly was clearly an understatement here.

"Good morning Draco," she said quietly, looking from her son to Ginny. "How are you this lovely morning?"

When Draco heard the door open and his mother's voice he pushed Ginny off of him, and quickly grabbed around for a shirt, not finding one anywhere in his reach. He felt embarrassed, but he felt even worse for pushing Ginny away from him like that. He just looked up at his mother with almost a hateful gaze.

"Good morning mother. What a pleasant surprise."

There was nothing pleasant about this sort of surprise in any way, but he wanted his mother to leave as soon as possible.

"May.. May I have a word with you, in the hallway, mother?"

He gestured towards the open door, and left after his mother, closing the door behind him. Ginny looked at the door as it closed, and immediately grabbed his old shirt that he was wearing and tucked it in her bag that she had left by the window when she got there the previous evening. She couldn't hear anyone talking, so at least that was good. At least no one was yelling. She got into the bed, and curled up under the covers, waiting for Draco to return.

The hallway was considerably darker than his room, but it got his mother out of the room.

"What is it, Mother? Why couldn't anything wait until I came down to the main chambers of the house? You know I don't like interrupted in my room."

"I was only letting you know I was home, Draco. I wasn't trying to break up your little session with the Weasley. Though I must admit I thought you'd do better considering how easy it is for you to get someone. Why the Weasley girl? You know they can't stand up."

Draco contemplated slapping his mother when she told him he could do better.

"Whether I can do better or not is not the point here, mother. I do not need to explain myself to you. Please, just do not come in again."

And with that, Draco turned back on his mother and marched into his room, closing the door. He performed several locking spells to keep his mother out. She could break them, but they'd hear her coming, anyway.

Draco looked for Ginny, and found her lying in his bed, staring up at him. He grinned, and walked over to the bed, sitting on the edge, and looking over to her. They made eye contact for a minute or so, before Draco pulled himself onto the bed, and under the large Slytherin comforter, and wrapped his arms around Ginny.

Ginny, was waiting for this, and when he pulled her closer to him, she slowly grinded her hips into his, causing both of them to give a barely audible moan. Ginny, who found she enjoyed the feeling, repeated this action several times. Clearly Draco loved it as well, for he kept pulling Ginny closer to him, and his hands and snaked their way up the back of her shirt, where they slid all over her smooth skin.

Ginny was surprised by how Draco was reacting to this. She paused for a moment, and used her hands to pull her shirt over her head, tossing it to the side of the bed, so she could access it if Narcissa came back. She returned her hands around Draco's waist, and kissed his neck, moving slowly along his collarbone, biting affectionately sometimes. She repeated the motion, going back up his neck, then down, and along his collarbone.

Draco threw his head back to give Ginny more space. His hands were still exploring the skin of Ginny's back, and he stopped at the clasp to her bra, looking over to her to see if he had permission to remove it. She only nodded, and Draco didn't hesitate to remove the article. He tossed it by her shirt, and a hand slipped over her back. He pulled her closer to him, loving the feel of her bare skin touching his. He used a free hand to move Ginny's lips to meet his own. They remained that way for some time, hands groping, lips tingling, and eyes shut. Neither wanted the moment to be ruined.

A hand had made it to the waist of Draco's jeans, and was teasing the button. Finally, with no warning, the button opened and the zipper was pulled down. Two hands then proceeded to pull the tight jeans off his body. Ginny snickered briefly when she saw Draco's boxers with a Wizard's Chess print on them. Draco just managed to glare playfully before returning to her neck, where he had been nipping at her skin for some time.

Ginny's thumbs had just hooked the inside of the boxers, and began to pull them off his body. His stomach was just to perfect, she noted. Draco was almost revealed when a sharp bang sounded out form the door. Draco groaned quietly, and muttered something about his mother. Ginny panicked and reached for her shirt. She ran to the Slytherin chair and sat down, trying to make it looked like they'd been talking about God only knows what. It was then, that Narcissa entered the room.

"Well, Draco, it turns out that something important has come up and I must be going," she announced, looking around the room. Nothing seemed out of place.

"Mother, did you really need to come up here and tell me that? Wouldn't a note on the counter be sufficient? Why!? Why did you have to come in my room, again?"

"I.. just wanted to.. Make sure Miss Weasley was alright with me not being in the house, that's all."

"Mother, she got here when no one was home, do you think she's going to change her mind?"

"Very well. You.. you know how to reach me if anything goes wrong. I should be back by morning, don't expect me home until 2 next morning, I believe."

And with that, she walked from the room, and closed it softly, the charms recast on the door.

Ginny just stared at Draco for a while. They actually had the house to themselves. Oh, what they could do in the countless number of hours they now had alone together. Yet, strangely, she wasn't sure she wanted it to go any farther than it had. She was only seventeen. Was she sure that she wanted to risk everything she had left on this boy? Could this actually end up a permanent relationship? Or was this just one of Draco's flings again, just anxious for the action. She couldn't be sure just yet, and didn't want to throw herself away, giving her body to a boy she wasn't sure wanted her in the long run.

Draco grinned over to the girl on his chair. "Well, we've got the house to ourselves, whaddya say?"

"I say.. We go down stairs for some breakfast first. See where it goes from there."

Draco wasn't sure why the girl had changed her mind suddenly. He hoped he hadn't done anything. It was probably his mother, now that he took the time to think about it. He smirked when he saw the red mark on the side of her neck, proof that this wasn't a dream he had had.

Ginny stood up and walked over to the bed. She laid down on top of the boy, and kissed him once, fully on the lips.

"I love you, Draco."

And with that, she left the room and searched for the kitchen. All Draco could think about was the sentence that came from those lips.

"_I love you, Draco_"


End file.
